Raider
Raiding is the art of sneaking into a region, be it a neutral region or defender region and stealing the delegacy by voting for a raider-controlled puppet and gaining more endorsements then the native delegate. Once this is achieved, the raiders are now free to edit the World Factbook Entry at their will, add a regional password, and eject nations, provided it remains within their Regional Influence budget. Raider Unity Raider Unity is a concept which has been floating around for years in the raider world. As the name suggests, it is about all raiders being united, not under a flag or name, but by a purpose. And that purpose is to raid. Under complete raider unity, there would be freedom of information between all raiders, and no raider would ever invade a raider controlled region. All raiders should be friends and jump at the chance to help each other raid. No raider region should ever try to damage any other raider region. Needless to say, raider unity does not disallow competition between raiders, however, no raider should try and take a recently conquered region from another raider, nor should they ever support defenders in stopping a raider take a region. If a raider has personal disagreements with another raider, it is possible to avoid them, but it is traitorous to raider unity to try to do any damage to that other raider's plans. Anyone who does not believe in, practice and preach the laws of Raider Unity and Raider Purity should not be considered a true raider. Raider Purity Raider Purity is related to Raider Unity, but not exactly the same. Under complete raider purity, no raider would ever consider defend, or ever consider forming relations with defenders for mutual benefit. Every approach to a non-invader organization shouldn't be without the raider having ulterior motives. A raider purist preaches this all the time and would never think twice about it. A raider purist finds disgust in anyone that defends non-raider controlled regions, yet still calls themselves a raider. Raider purists only respect people who never defend non-raider controlled regions, raid frequently, are devout followers of Raider Unity and people who don't associate with defenders, or people who associate with those who associate with defenders. A raider purist will never talk to a defender unless it is to taunt them, or with ulterior motives in mind. Anyone who does not believe in, practice and preach the laws of Raider Unity and Raider Purity should not be considered a true raider. Invaders and Region-Crashers Generally the word raider is synonymous with invaders and region-crashers. However there are subtle differences. While everyone who steals control of a region by the above method is an invader, or a region-crasher, raiders obey the laws of Raider Unity and Raider Purity. The distinction is not usually made between invaders and raiders however. Probably one of the main reasons for this distinction is the pirate implication in the word "raider". However, the term "invader" is not to be confessed with the past region Invaders. Griefing Griefing is typically used to refer to raiders that eject many nations for no apparent reason. Most raider groups do this, however, there are some which attempt to refound the invaded region. These raiders are often the most dangerous. Groups such as Fox Rite and The Black Hawks have been known for this practice at one time or another. Raiders and TSP Currently, there are no real threats between raiders and the security of The South Pacific. Given its neutral stance, TSP has made alliances with some raider groups, and has at least a working relationship with others. This has caused defender disquiet at times, most notably in the 2012 Warzone Incident, but is generally supported within the region, particularly given the help of mercenary groups like One Big Island during the Dev coup. Prominent Raider Groups Prominent raider organizations throughout the ages include... * DEN * The Black Hawks * Fox Rite * Children of the Grave * Lone Wolves United category:Gameplay